Blue Stars
by D.S.K.27-FT
Summary: When a freak storm sends gangster leader Natsu Dragneel back 600 years into the courtly intrigues of warrior queen Lucy Heartfillia - he learns that fate and love truly have no boundaries. Warning: OOC, but you're going to love it! R&R Please!
1. Prologue

Blue Stars, a Fairy Tail fanfic.

This is my first fic featuring a pair "on the road to be canon". I'm not sure if they're going to be canon already_._ Basically this is a NaLu fic set in Ancient Tokyo during the Sengoku Period and in Tokyo, Modern Japan.

Actually, I've never dared to write a fic for this pair but, since I've read some NaLu fics... I came up with this one. =)_  
_

This fic was actually for the Jellal/Lucy pair but, I decided to delete it and re-upload it for the NaLu pair.

_The characters' names/images are merely borrowed and do not represent who the characters are in Fairy Tail / real life. No offense is intended towards them. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this fictional work. The events in this fic are purely fictional and do not represent any historical events in real life. No copyright infringement is intended._

* * *

**Blue Stars Foreword**

* * *

Summary: When a freak storm sends gangster leader Natsu Dragneel back 600 years into the courtly intrigues of warrior queen Lucy Heartfillia - he learns that fate and love truly have no boundaries.

Characters:

1. Lucy Heartfillia:

The "Warrior Queen" of the Sengoku period in Ancient Japan. She wanted freedom. That is until she met Natsu Dragneel, a gangster leader in Japan who was sent back to her period, _thanks to that freak storm._

2. Natsu Dragneel

A gangster leader in modern Japan. He loves the night. The night was his kingdom and he ruled the streets in this area. Ever since high school he had made a name for himself as the bad boy of the city and he loved living up to that reputation. He commanded their fear, and he commanded their respect. There really was nothing better, until he was sent back to Sengoku period, 600 years before and meeting a warrior queen named Lucy Heartfillia.

* * *

**Blue Stars Chapter 1: Prologue**

* * *

_**Ancient Tokyo, Sengoku Period-Japan, 1468**_

Snowflakes drifted down from the night sky, cloaking the city in a silent white blanket and draping its cold embrace upon the inhabitants of the kingdom's capital. All was quiet and the darkness was broken only by the occasional lamp which casts long shadows upon the ground as the candle within flickered and dance at the slightest teasing of the breeze. Somewhere in the dark, a young fox slinked through the undergrowth, its keen eyes and ears alert for the slightest signs of activity.

_There was none._

The tip of its tail quivering, the creature cautiously lifted its nose to the air, breathing in the night scent before deciding that there was nothing to draw it to the city. It turned and scampered back on light feet into the forest which grew outside the city limits. The city of Tokyo sleeps " a cold and silent sleep. Night was not a time for decent people to be out wandering about. The night was only for thieves, drunkards and the fairy people.

_Or at least that's what they say._

Princess Lucy Heartfillia, heir to the throne of the kingdom, pulled her cloak tighter around her, her feet barely a whisper over the snowy footpath as she crossed the palace court yard. Sword in hand, brim of straw hat pulled low over her face, the princess' quick eyes took a cursory glance around her before she launched herself into the air, leaping over the stone wall in one quick bound and then running as fast as she could into the darkness of the city streets embrace.

_**She loves the night.**_

It was the only time she shed the trappings of royalty and become as anonymous as the shadows upon the walls. She did not want to be a beautiful firefly kept forever in a box.

_**She wanted freedom.**_

* * *

_**Tokyo, Japan, 2068**_

Snowflakes flurried in the night sky, pushed hither and thither by the on rush of air sent by the passing cars. The soundtrack of urban city life echoed in the forms of music blaring from shops, the honking of vehicles and the never ending chatter from the stream of people still pulsing through the night streets of Tokyo. The cacophony filled every last narrow streets of the Mita Dori area, intruding into all nooks and crannies.

The lone dog trotted swiftly and nervously as it weaved its way through the throng of people out on the street. No one paid it much attention and it kept its head down, a soft whine in its throat as it passed the street vendor whose savoury food sent out a most mouth watering aroma. But the dog knew not to linger there. It would only mean an angry shout and a booted kick. The city of Tokyo never sleeps. It was a vibrant metropolis and the pulse of the country's lifeline.

Nothing better than cruising through the nightlife of Tokyo.

Natsu Dragneel crammed his hands into his jean pockets as he stood at the mouth of the narrow alleyway, his head tilted at a proud angle, his eyes narrowed menacingly. Behind him, his gang cracked their knuckles and pulled up their sleeves. Sometimes, you need to show people that you mean business, and Natsu always means business when it comes to defending his territory.

_He loves the night._

The night was his kingdom and he ruled the streets in this area. Ever since high school he had made a name for himself as the bad boy of the city and he loved living up to that reputation. He commanded their fear, and he commanded their respect. There really was nothing better.

* * *

…_A warrior princess…_

…_A gangster leader…_

…_600 years in between…_

**_One love story._**

* * *

from: KAHLIL GIBRAN; THE PROPHET ~ LOVE

_Then said Almitra, "Speak to us of Love."_

_And he raised his head and looked upon the people, and there fell a stillness upon them._

_And with a great voice he said:_

_When love beckons to you follow him,_

_Though his ways are hard and steep._

_And when his wings enfold you yield to him,_

_Though the sword hidden among his pinions may wound you._

_And when he speaks to you believe in him,_

_Though his voice may shatter your dreams as the north wind lays waste the garden._

_For even as love crowns you so shall he crucify you. Even as he is for your growth so is he for your pruning._

_Even as he ascends to your height and caresses your tenderest branches that quiver in the sun,_

_So shall he descend to your roots and shake them in their clinging to the earth._

_Like sheaves of corn he gathers you unto himself._

_He threshes you to make you naked._

_He sifts you to free you from your husks._

_He grinds you to whiteness._

_He kneads you until you are pliant;_

_And then he assigns you to his sacred fire, that you may become sacred bread for God's sacred feast._

_All these things shall love do unto you that you may know the secrets of your heart, and in that knowledge become a fragment of Life's heart._

_But if in your fear you would seek only love's peace and love's pleasure,_

_Then it is better for you that you cover your nakedness and pass out of love's threshing-floor,_

_Into the season-less world where you shall laugh, but not all of your laughter, and weep, but not all of your tears._

_Love gives naught but itself and takes naught but from itself._

_Love possesses not nor would it be possessed;_

_For love is sufficient unto love._

_When you love you should not say, "God is in my heart," but rather, I am in the heart of God."_

_And think not you can direct the course of love, if it finds you worthy, directs your course._

_Love has no other desire but to fulfil itself._

_But if you love and must needs have desires, let these be your desires:_

_To melt and be like a running brook that sings its melody to the night._

_To know the pain of too much tenderness._

_To be wounded by your own understanding of love;_

_And to bleed willingly and joyfully._

_To wake at dawn with a winged heart and give thanks for another day of loving;_

_To rest at the noon hour and meditate love's ecstasy;_

_To return home at eventide with gratitude;_

_And then to sleep with a prayer for the beloved in your heart and a song of praise upon your lips._

_**TBC in Chapter 2: The Lonely Stargazer**_

* * *

A/N: Well, I hope you do liked it.

Please be gentle for this is my first NaLu fic, or you can criticize me. But please no flaming! T_T

**Daisuke-kun / NxE427**

* * *

**Initial Character Chart:**

**Natsu falls in love with Lucy after sent back 600 years before modern Japan thanks to a freak storm.  
**

**Sho and Simon works for Natsu.**

**Jellal is a rival of Natsu.**

**Loke is a friend of Natsu, who is also a friend of Gajeel.**

**Lucy is engaged to Gray, who is a childhood friend of Lucy.**

**Milliana is Lucy's handmaiden.**

**Erza is Lucy's rival who likes Gray.**

**Levy is a friend of Lucy.**

**Gajeel is Gray's friend, Lucy's guard and idolizes Levy, a friend of Lucy's.**


	2. The Lonely Stargazer

Blue Stars, a Fairy Tail fanfic._**  
**_

* * *

Replies to reviews:

PhoenixedDragon: I was also thinking about putting this fic for my beloved ship -NatZa- [sorry for all the NaLu fans out there.], but I'm currently writing a mutli-chaptered fic for their pair so, I decided to give it a try for the NaLu pair. And BOOM! 6 reviews in an instant? [Not bragging guys, o_-kay? =)_]

About this line: "I'm really looking forward to read about Sengoku Japan." Well... I'll try to keep this story with hints of Sengoku Japan, but I'll be telling you in advance that I maybe focusing on NaLu, primarily. But I'll try. [Not making promises for hints of Sengoku Japan. =)]

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Lonely Stargazer**

* * *

Shivering not from the morning cold, Lucy turned over onto her side, silently pressing a hand to the bruise that marred the soft alabaster skin over her ribcage. The fight had gotten a little out of control and the butt of a thug's sword had managed to give her a good whack in the chest. She had not realized it then but now the ache was just slightly overwhelming.

_Oh god_, she hoped she didn't fracture a rib.

"Your highness," her lady-in-waiting, Milliana, greeted her as the woman pulled back the silk curtain that hung across the alcove of her bed, "It is time for you to get up and get dressed. The royal tutor will be here soon."

_The royal tutor_, Lucy wanted to scoff, royal pain in the ass more like it. The ancient old man likes nothing better than to hear the sound of his own voice and he can drone on and on and on about the most boring subjects without even realizing his student, i.e. herself, was half asleep and nearly kissing the table as she nods off.

"Tell him to leave," she grumbled, pulling the covers back over her head, "I am in no mood to listen to his ramblings today. I'm going back to sleep."

"Oh no you're not," her lady snapped quite firmly, yanking the covers away, "You've missed lessons for the past three days. What am I suppose to tell your father?"

"Milliana!" Lucy complained, sitting up now and staring at her friend in exasperation, "I could have you beheaded for this!"

"Really?" Milliana grinned, throwing an under slip to Lucy as she dug through the princess' clothes to help her get dress, "And pray who are you going to find someone that puts up with you the way I do?"

She had to laugh at that. Milliana was right, there was no way she would find another lady in waiting as good as her. Milliana and her family had been serving the Heartfillia Royal Family for as long as she could remember. Milliana's mother had been Lucy's nanny and Milliana who was older than her by five years had been her lady in waiting since she was twelve. Only Milliana treats her like a person and not a glass doll that might break at the slightest provocation.

Only Milliana she could trust.

As she got out of bed and shrugged her sleeping robes off her shoulder, she heard her friend gasped at the sight of the purple bruise blooming on her side.

"You went out again last night, didn't you?" Milliana said accusingly.

Lucy shrugged, picking up the slip her friend had toss to her earlier and pulled it over her head, tugging it down and shaking her hair out behind her before sitting at the dressing table.

"Why do you do this to yourself Lucy?" sighed Milliana, coming behind her to comb the princess' hair with a tortoise shell brush, "You're endangering yourself for no reason."

"You know why I do it _Mi-mi_," Lucy replied, calling Milliana by her childhood nick name, "When I go out, it is the only time that I feel truly alive."

"Yes but…"

Milliana's voice trailed off as she shook her head partly in despair, "But what if something bad happens to you your highness?"

"I'll be fine," Lucy answered confidently, "You know I can take care of myself."

Milliana bit her lips, not wanting to defy her princess. No matter how close they were, Milliana never forgets that she was a mere servant and Lucy was the crown princess. She did however worry dreadfully about Lucy.

Somewhere a couple of years back, Milliana had heard a thump coming from the princess' chambers in the middle of the night and when she went in to check, had found Lucy sitting at her dressing table, bandage clenched between her teeth as she tried to wrap it around her bleeding upper left arm. That was when she found out that Lucy had been going out at night, patrolling the city and nearby country side. Although she knew that the princess was an accomplished fighter, Milliana still worries terribly of the day that the princess might run into a situation which she could not handle. She was, after all, merely a twenty year old woman, a woman who was still a girl in many ways.

"I didn't really do anything last night," Lucy said, observing the look on Milliana's face, "All I did was go up to the shrine at the top of Kangoku and on the way back I ran into a group of bandits who was trying to rob the shrine. I couldn't very well sit back and watch can I?"

"You shouldn't have even been there in the first place," Milliana grumbled, knowing full well that Lucy would ignore it.

"There was a shooting star shower last night so I wanted to see it for myself. The shrine is the best place for star gazing, you know that Milliana."

"Yes, but it doesn't mean you need to go tramping through the night just to watch some stars!"

Lucy laughed, her laughter tinkling like the silvery chimes of bells and the morning chorus, "Oh Milliana, Milliana; you have never seen a shooting star shower from the top of the mountain have you? It is a sight that I am sure you will think is worth the trouble I went through and more."

Her lady in waiting clucks her tongue in annoyance, feeling as though nothing she says gets through to the princess. Princess Lucy is the most head strong woman she had ever known in her lifetime, royal blood or none. Perhaps it stems from the fact that her father has no sons and thus had broken every known tradition and decided to educate his daughter as he would a son - sending her to the civil school and teaching her how to fight. Or maybe it was the absence of a mother as the queen died during the childbirth. Or maybe that is just the way she is and no amount of effort was going to change her.

Somewhere in her sixteenth birthday the king had probably taken a look at Lucy and done a double take when he saw the fact that she was a girl, a princess, not a son. The realization was, perhaps, also prompted by the not so silent disapproval of his ministers and palace staffs about the liberties he had allowed her. Whatever the cause, the king suddenly decided that Lucy would now be treated like a princess and with that stopped all her martial arts training and sending her to school no matter how much the princess raged at the injustice of it.

The king also sent over a tutor, old man Iemitsu, to teach her the courtly etiquette and instructed Milliana and her mother to groom Lucy to become a proper lady of the court. Needless to say, the bright energetic princess soon became drawn into her shell; growing sullen and pale. Until one day, Milliana had come to wake the princess up and found her to be in the most cheerful mood. Initially she had not chosen to question the change in demeanour of the princess - until she found Lucy's secret.

The princess had taken to wandering out at night, doing her own brand of vigilante justice for her city. When Milliana first found out about it, she had nearly thrown a fit and it was only at sword point and much begging and tears from Lucy did Milliana relent to keep her friend's secret. As time passed, Milliana had to admit that Lucy became much more agreeable since she began her nightly excursions - all her negative energy spent that way. She was even willing to sit down and listen to her old tutor and allow Milliana to teach her how to embroider and weave.

That did not mean Milliana stopped worrying though. Especially at times like these when the princess returns with bruises or wounds. What if one day she run into someone she could not handle? What if she gets kidnapped? Or raped? Or killed?

The very thought made Milliana shudder. She must not think about it, she instructed herself, but be damn if she is not going to continue to try and talk the princess out of continuing with her nightly adventures.

"Did you know that in the west, there is a saying that if you wish upon a shooting star, then your wish will come true?" Lucy said suddenly, looking up at Milliana who had just finished putting the last ornament into the princess' braid.

"Now that's silly. If every wish made upon a shooting star comes true than why would we need to do anything more with our lives? Every time a shooting star shower comes along we would just need to go out en-mass and make wishes," Milliana scoffed, causing Lucy to laugh again.

"Oh Milliana, you are such a cynic."

"No your highness, merely a realist. It's a dog eat dog world out there and it's best you bring your head down from the clouds and back to earth where you belong."

Lucy didn't reply to Milliana's chiding, merely looking pensively at her own reflection, chewing the corner of her lips as she contemplated on matters which she thought best not to share with her lady in waiting. Last night as she sat on the roof of the shrine watching the stars and ruminating on her life thus far, she had remembered a poem that she had once read in her mother's diary.

"The lonely wanderer gazes up at the night sky and counted the stars.

He finds solitude in them, found silence in them.

He counted the red stars, the yellow stars, the blue stars;

And he thought on the desolation of life; wondering what the stars knew

Which he didn't…

And he went on wandering… wandering… wandering…

Till the blue stars called him back

To send him home to the arms of his beloved."

_Red stars, yellow stars and blue stars… _Lucy wanted to laugh to herself. She had never seen stars of different colours before. Especially not blue ones.

Whimsically, she had thought to wish upon a shooting star too. A futile effort but a momentary remedy to the cold loneliness she had come to recognize as her life. The lonely wanderer… Lucy wondered if her mother could have meant herself when she wrote that poem.

_She wondered if her own mother had felt the loneliness she feels now?_

_**TBC in Chapter 3: Nocturnal Warpath**_

* * *

_**The next chapter may take a long time to write since our summer vacation's going to be over soon. [T_T Two weeks left before 2nd year college classes comes...]  
**_

_**But I'll try to keep it updated as soon as possible. =)  
**_

_**Auf Wiedersehen!  
**_

_**NxE427-FT / Daisuke  
**_


	3. Nocturnal Warpath

Blue Stars, a Fairy Tail fanfic.

* * *

A/N: Hey everyone, this is NxE427-FT. I changed my pen name to _**D.S.K.27-FT**_. [The reason can be seen on my profile.] I'm sorry for the long update I took since college classes are just around the corner again. [By the 14th of this month, I'll be taking up my 12nd year in college, so please understand if this fic might take slower updates than before.] This chapter is going to be my advanced apologies to everyone. Now enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 3: Nocturnal Warpath**

* * *

Zeta Orionis, Zeta Puppis, Lambda Orionis, and Delta Orionis are all Class O stars. Which means they are the rarest of all main sequence stars and project a bluish colour which can only be seen through a powerful telescope such as those found at astronomy observation labs. It is not possible to see a blue star with the naked eye.

Natsu was not interested in blue stars though. The only star he was interested in at that moment, was the stripper who was dancing on the bar table in front of him and his friends. Her stage name was Star, or at least that's what he thought she said. She had such a heavy Russian drawl that he couldn't quite make out the name she had told him. But that's besides the point wasn't it? She had just whip off the skimpy strings that was suppose to qualify as a top when he saw Sho walk into the club.

The man wove his way through the crowd, pausing every now and then to clasp hands and bump shoulders with other people that he knew and it took him a good five minutes before he made it to Natsu's side.

"Ne..," he said as he bent close to speak into Natsu's ears so he could be heard over the music, "We got trouble."

Why does trouble come at the most unwelcomed of times? Listening to what Sho had to say, the young man turned to look at his other boys sitting around the table. One nod was all it takes and they stood up. _Gangster business to attend to._

He paused only long enough to throw a check of 500 000 Yen onto the table for the girl who had stopped dancing in surprise when all her customers had chosen to get up and leave.

"Another time sweetheart," he drawled, winking at her before turning and walking out of the club followed by Sho and the rest of them.

The night outside of the Mijuko red light district had become quiet - as quiet as it can get in Tokyo; broken only by the occasional vehicle and the clatter of a homeless man's cart. The group of fifteen guys crossed the street quickly, heading for their cars and revving their engines to life. Apparently some punk ass had been causing trouble in one of their clubs in the Mita Dori area and now the dude had called some friends and was wrecking havoc in the club.

_Why are some people such morons?_

The scene that Natsu and his guys were welcomed to when he reached the club was one of chaos. People were shouting, fists were flying and all in all; his club was an absolute wreck. He didn't think twice before he jumped right into the fray, grabbing the nearest troublemaker that came within arms reach to him by the collar and punching him in the face, feeling the satisfying crack of the man's jaw as it contacted with the metal knuckle he had slipped on.

"_Piece of dog shit_!" he swore, shaking the man and landing another punch in his guts, "_Did you stop to think whose club is this you're messing with_?"

They had just rounded up every last one of the ten guys who had been causing trouble when the door to the club was kicked open and another group of men walked in. Natsu's eyes narrowed when he saw who was at their lead.

"Jellal Fernandez," he half spat as the man strolled in quiet leisurely, his expression was one of amusement as he took in the damage in the club before turning to look at Natsu.

"I'd like to have my men back please."

"OI!" Natsu swore at him, "What the fuck are you guys doing in my territory? You pretty rich boys should stay south of the river where you belong. What? Kangnam doesn't have enough clubs to accommodate your no brain followers?"

"Same old Natsu," the other man chuckled, "Always so hot headed."

"Same old Jellal," Natsu responded with a sneer, "Thinks with his package before he thinks with his brains."

This time Jellal crossed his arms across his chest, tilting his head up as he regarded Natsu menacingly, "We can stand here all night trading insults, or we can settle this once and for all."

"Name your time and place," Natsu responded automatically.

"Tomorrow," Jellal told him, even as his men picked up their gang members who had been trashed off the floor, "The north parking lot in Nichikyuu, at 2 a.m. Just you and me."

"I'll be waiting."

As Jellal and his men turned to leave, Sho came and placed a hand on Natsu's shoulder, "Do you think this is a good idea, Natsu-nii? You know Nichikyuu is his area. What if something goes wrong? Wouldn't it be better to meet north of the river? Or at least in Jikushuu?"

"The rich boy thinks he can come and wreck havoc in my place without me returning the favour?" Natsu snarled, "Then he's in for a big mistake."

A soft drizzle crowned the night as Natsu and his gang got out of their cars near the north parking lot. In the distance the barking of a dog was heard and the silence of all else was broken only by the sound of their boots throdding on the asphalt as they crossed the road and entered the deserted parking lot. The wind rattled the half fallen chain fence and pieces of drinking cans that littered the area; an ominous soundtrack pre-empting the violence to come.

Jellal and his gang stood in the centre of the parking lot, waiting for their rivals to step up to them. Natsu found himself smirking when he saw the man standing there. It was an ironic scene to him to see the impeccably dressed man thinking he could pass for a gangster. The only thing that kept his men to him was money. Not like himself, not like the men who followed him. Natsu knew that what bound his men to him was more than loyalty to money or to power.

Sho, for example, was a friend since they were young and he knew he could trust Sho with his life. Did Jellal have followers like that? No, Natsu was willing to bet a right arm and leg that if a higher bidder came along, Jellal would suddenly find his ass out in the cold. That was what made him, Natsu, different from any of the other gangsters in Tokyo. That was what made him such a force to be reckoned with even at so young an age.

_Absolute and total loyalty from his men. And that was what made him invincible._

It was this presence of his that made other gangs envy him, gangs like Jellal's whose power was based simply on how many men he could buy. He lacked Natsu's charisma, Natsu's_ tour de force _personality and the only thing he could think of doing was to cause trouble for Natsu. Trouble that Natsu did not mind rising to meet. There is, after all, a reputation to protect. In this world, a reputation can carry you a thousand miles more then sheer brute force can.

A fight between two gang leaders cannot go down without witnesses and that night it was Kurama Takeguchi from Osaka who had been called down to be the witness. The man stood aside with his followers, a neutral observer to a fight that would determine territorial rights in Tokyo. There was no need for a formal call to start even with Jellal launching himself at Natsu.

Natsu had fought Jellal before and he knew the man's fighting style. Or so he thought. He had not counted on the fact that Jellal might have been training himself, hell bent on taking over Natsu's territory. Leaping out of the way from Jellal's furious spin kick, Natsu tasted sand in his mouth as he rolled on the ground. The rest of the gang members had formed a crude circle around them, shouting and cheering them on. In an instance, Natsu was back on his feet again, quick enough to dodge second kick but not fast enough to avoid the fist that landed squarely on his cheek.

_Shit._

Bringing his arms up closer to his face to block the punches being thrown at him, Natsu moved back in a defensive stance before seeing his chance. He moved under Jellal's swinging fists and brought his own out, aiming for the man's chin. His right hook contacted firmly with Jellal's face sending Jellal stumbling backwards. Natsu didn't relent anymore after that, moving in and landing punches right and left, even managing to get a knee into Jellal's ribs.

By the time he was done, the other man was on the ground, spitting blood and groaning. Natsu staggered back. He might have won but Jellal had managed to deal some serious damage to his person as well. He could feel his right eye beginning to swell shut and his jaw felt loose like it was hit by piece of brick. His rib cage was aching as well but Natsu ignored the pain. _Right now he had a winning to gloat_.

Taking the opportunity, Natsu delivered one swift kick into Jellal's stomach before moving back and spitting on the ground, **"I don't ever want to see you or your men in my area again because the next time I do, I will destroy you."**

As he half staggered into bed in the wee hours of the morning, Natsu pressed a hand to his forehead wishing he could will away the dizziness that had crept up on him. Strange, he had never actually had this major a headache no matter how seriously he had been beaten up before. Why tonight?

Can't be something he ate did he?

It was annoying because this head ache was most certainly taking away the sweetness of the victory he had over Jellal. In fact, he was feeling so light headed, he was even beginning to hear voices. Someone… a girl… was calling his name.

"Natsu…"

This time Natsu opened his eyes, looking around the empty room. What the… he sat up, hand still pressed to the side of his throbbing head, was he hearing things or did he really hear a girl's voice calling him?

"Natsu…"

This time he knew for sure the voice was not in his head. She sounded as though she was right there in the room with him, What the hell…

Standing up, Natsu found himself squinting, looking around the room then stopping to blink when a strange shimmer glowed in one corner of his room. The air seem to shift and move with its own violation and Natsu blinked again. Shit, did he get hit one time too many in the head?

* * *

**TBC in Chapter 4: Coming of the Vision**

So, enjoyed it? R&R Please! I'll be waiting for your reviews!

**D.S.K.27-FT**


End file.
